


Der Tod der alten Damen

by Antares



Category: Tatort
Genre: Alternate Universe, Deutsch | German, Harlequin, M/M, Tatort Münster
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 05:33:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boerne kommt zu einer Beerdigung nach Münster und wird in einen Kriminalfall verwickelt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Der Tod der alten Damen

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: #15, Chara 1 (mittelalt, erfolgreiche Karriere in der bösen Großstadt), kehrt zurück ins heimatliche Dorf (Vater stirbt, Mutter stirbt, irgendjemand stirbt und er muß etwas übernehmen: Hof, Hotel, Hasenzüchterverein), um dort die alte bodenständige Jugendliebe (Chara 2) wiederzutreffen und festzustellen, daß die Karriere in der Stadt doch nicht das wahre Leben ist, sondern das echte Glück nur in Ehe und Familie liegt.
> 
> Beta: Vielen, lieben Dank an baggeli, die mir mit ihren guten Ideen sehr geholfen hat!

Karl-Friedrich Boerne saß in einem der tiefen Sessel, die überall im Foyer des „Münsteraner Fürstenhofes“ standen, und trank einen Espresso corretto, nachdem er den Kultur-Banausen hier in Münster erst einmal ausführlich erklärt hatte, was darunter zu verstehen war. Aber den Schuss Alkohol in seinem Kaffee brauchte er dringend, waren die Entwicklungen im Erbfall seiner Tante Erna doch nur suboptimal gewesen.

Sicher, Erna von Waldenstein-Lippe hatte heute Vormittag eine wirklich schöne Beerdigung gehabt. Die ganze Münsteraner Prominenz war da gewesen, die Damen des Rotary-Clubs, die Bridge-Runde, die Vorsitzenden der verschiedenen Wohltätigkeitsvereine – einfach alles, was Rang und Namen hatte. Und man hatte ihn, einen der Erben, auch gebührend willkommen geheißen und ihm in gedämpften Tonfall das Beileid ausgesprochen, wie das bei Beerdigungen so üblich war.

Aber danach hatte ihm der Notar seiner Tante weitere Einzelheiten des Testaments erklärt – und das war der Moment gewesen, der Boerne jetzt durchaus mit Bitterkeit erfüllte. Nicht nur dass seine Tante, die in den westfälischen Adel eingeheiratet hatte, nie die Weitsicht besessen hatte, ihn zu adoptieren, so dass er sich jetzt Professor Karl-Friedrich von Waldenstein-Lippe-Boerne – der Klang des Namens schmolz förmlich auf der Zunge dahin – nennen könnte, nein, seine Tante hatte auch noch die Impertinenz gehabt, sein Erbe an eine Bedingung zu knüpfen.

Er, der beste Rechtsmediziner, den Berlin je gehabt hatte, sollte sich für mindestens ein Jahr in Münster niederlassen, um Anspruch auf das Haus und ein Aktienpaket von fast einer halben Millionen Euro zu haben. Münster – die tiefste Provinz! Die Stadt, die er nach seinem Studium verlassen hatte, um im fernen Berlin sein Glück zu suchen und auch zu finden.

Er war stellvertretender Leiter der Rechtsmedizin im Spree-Krankenhaus und hatte ein nettes Apartment am südlichen Stadtrand von Berlin. Er war ein sehr geachtetes Mitglied im Golfclub Wannsee und kaufte in jeder Saison ein Abonnement für die Oper. Er fuhr einen schwarzen Porsche, für den er zwar nicht immer einen Parkplatz in der Nähe seiner Wohnung fand, aber ein bisschen Bewegung tat ja auch gut. Kurzum, er war eine Bereicherung für die Hauptstadt, die wie auf ihn zugeschnitten war, mit ihrem riesigen kulturellen und sportlichen Angebot.

Was bot ihm denn schon Münster? Fahrradwege ohne Ende, ein Provinztheater und einen Golfplatz, auf dem wahrscheinlich Kühe grasten.

Boerne bestellte noch einen Grappa, dieses Mal ohne den störenden Kaffee drumherum. Er seufzte. Er war wie in einer modernen Version von Dürrenmatts „Der Besuch der alten Dame“ gefangen. In seinem Fall war zwar seine Tante verstorben und trachtete ihm nicht nach dem Leben – aber sie hatte die Auszahlung des Vermögens an ähnlich perfide Bedingungen geknüpft, wie das Claire Zachanassian auch getan hatte. Die tragische Rolle stand ihm zwar gut, er hätte sicher auch eine große Karriere auf den Bühnen dieser Welt machen können, aber leider war das hier keine Bühne mit einem Vorhang, sondern sein Leben. Und wenn er das Erbe ausschlug, könnte er sich niemals die schneeweiße Yacht und das herrschaftliche Haus an einem der Potsdamer Seen leisten, das er als Ziel in seinem Leben auserkoren hatte. Das eine Haus wäre der Grundstein für das andere.

Resolut kippte Boerne den Grappa herunter und schnippte mit den Fingern nach der Bedienung. Er hatte beschlossen sich das Haus, um das es ging, erst einmal anzusehen, ehe er weitere Entscheidungen traf. Vielleicht zerbrach er sich sein wertvolles Gehirn über Sachen, die des Zerbrechens gar nicht wert waren. Er war ein Mann der Tat und als solcher würde er jetzt zu derselben schreiten.

In diesem Moment gellte ein schriller Schrei durch das Foyer. Ohne Probleme übertönte er die sanft dahinplätschernde Hintergrundmusik. Die Provenienz des Schreis war schnell ausgemacht, Boerne folgte nur den Angestellten und Neugierigen, die alle in Richtung der Aufzüge strömten.

„Lassen Sie mich durch. Ich bin Arzt!“, rief Boerne als man ihm und seinen Ellenbogen nicht schnell genug Platz machte.

Der Spruch funktionierte immer und so sah er sich nur eine Minute später mit dem Anlass des Aufruhrs konfrontiert. Eine nicht mehr ganz junge Frau, er schätzte sie auf Anfang sechzig, lag unbeweglich halb im, halb außerhalb des Aufzugs, auf dem Bauch, das Gesicht zur Seite gedreht. Das wäre nicht unbedingt ein Grund zu ungebührlicher Aufregung gewesen, man konnte aus allen möglichen Gründen ohnmächtig werden, oder leider auch aus dem Leben scheiden, aber die ständig größer werdende Blutlache, die unter ihrem Körper hervorquoll, machte einen natürlichen Tod doch zumindest unwahrscheinlich.

Nun denn, das schien ganz in sein Metier zu fallen. Seine Patienten waren schließlich ebenfalls alle tot, wenn sie bei ihm auf dem Tisch landeten. Nicht, dass er bereits sicher sein konnte, ob sie schon den Fährmann ins Totenreich getroffen hatte, aber die stetig anwachsende Blutmenge ließ kaum einen anderen Rückschluss zu. Es war nun einmal eine Tatsache, dass eine vielleicht – Boerne machte eine rasche Schätzung – sechzig Kilogramm schwere Frau ungefähr vier Liter Blut hatte. Wenn die Hälfte davon gerade über den Marmorfußboden des Foyers floss, war das ein schlechtes Zeichen.

Er fühlte ihren Puls – nichts. Behutsam drehte er sie herum und das Messer, das in ihrem Brustkorb steckte, entlockte der neugierigen Menge einen weiteren kollektiven Aufschrei des Entsetzens. Boerne beugte sich vor – was für ein seltsamer Messergriff! Das war ein Silbergriff, in den etwas eingraviert war. Er wollte gerade die Hand danach ausstrecken, als ein: „Halt! Polizei! Rühren Sie nichts an!“, ihn davon abhielt.

Nun, so schnell wie die am Tatort waren, mussten sie wohl gerade in der Nähe gewesen sein. Von dort, wo er auf dem Boden kniete, schaute er auf und sah eine junge, blonde Frau, die ihn missbilligend musterte.  
„Ich bin Rechtsmediziner“, informierte er sie und erhob sich. „Ich bin die geeignete Person, um mir das Opfer anzuschauen.“  
„Ich bin Nadeshda Krusenstern, Polizei Münster. Mein Chef wird sofort hier sein. Wer sind Sie?“

Bevor Boerne antworten konnte, sagte der neu hinzugekommene, etwas untersetzte Mann, der um Atem rang, als hätte er einen Hundertmeter-Lauf hinter sich: „Das ist Professor Karl-Friedrich Boerne, wenn ich mich nicht sehr täusche.“  
Boerne schaute genauer hin, sein Blick wanderte von dem zerknautschen Anorak und dem dicken Wollschal in das Gesicht des Polizisten und er fragte erstaunt: „Frank? Frank Thiel? Ich dachte du wärst in Hamburg?“  
Der Angesprochene winkte kurz ab. „Nur zur Ausbildung. Ich bin schon seit vielen Jahren wieder in Münster zurück. Weswegen bist du hier?“

„Wegen meiner Tante.“ Boerne schaute Thiel ins Gesicht, in seine strahlend blauen Augen – und plötzlich hatte Thiel wieder volleres Haar statt Geheimratsecken, war schlank und durchtrainiert statt untersetzt und kurzatmig. Er war kräftig, muskulös und wahnsinnig jung. Es war der Sommer, bevor Thiel nach Hamburg auf die Polizei-Akademie gegangen war. Er selbst hatte zu dem Zeitpunkt in Münster Medizin studiert und eines Abends in einer Kneipe den ein paar Jahre älteren Mann getroffen, der gerade auf dem zweiten Bildungsweg sein Abitur nachgemacht hatte und jetzt ausgelassen feierte. Sie hatten beide schon ein paar Bierchen getrunken und Thiel hatte ihn überredet, noch in eine weitere Kneipe zu ziehen. Dort waren sie dann endgültig versackt.

Am nächsten Morgen war er mit ihm in einem Bett aufgewacht. Noch halb bekleidet. Und so weit sich beide erinnern konnten, war in der Nach davor nichts passiert. Aber dann … dann … dann – wahrscheinlich der Restalkohol in ihrem Blut – hatten sie rumgealbert und Thiel hatte ihn geküsst. Das hatte sich phantastisch angefühlt. Er hatte zurück geküsst. Es hatte nicht lange gedauert und die restlichen Kleidungsstücke waren auch noch gefallen. Voller Hast und jugendlicher Begeisterung, übermütigem Imponiergehabe und überkochenden Hormonen hatten sie sich gegenseitig mit ihren Händen zum Höhepunkt gebracht.

Doch das war nicht alles. Sie hatten sich wiedergesehen. Halb zufällig, halb gewollt. Und waren in seiner Studentenbude gelandet, hatten sich hineingeschlichen, damit sie niemand sah und sie hatten dann im Halbdunkel dort weitergemacht, wo sie ein paar Tage zuvor aufgehört hatten.

Gut drei Monate war das so gegangen. Mal bei ihm, mal bei Thiel, mal in einem verlassenen Bootshaus oder auf einer versteckten Wiese am Fluss; drei herrliche, wundervolle Sommermonate voller wild lodernder Leidenschaft – aber auch der ständigen Sorge, dass es jemand herausfinden könnte.

Thiel wollte zur Polizei und da war es, zumindest damals noch, keine gute Idee zu sagen, dass man homosexuell war. Boerne hatte keine Ahnung wie das heute war.  
Und er hatte in ständiger Angst gelebt, dass seine Freunde aus der traditionsorientierten Studentenverbindung herausfinden könnten, dass er mit einem Mann ins Bett stieg. Schlagenden Verbindungen waren selbst heute noch nicht für ihre übermäßige Toleranz in solchen Belangen bekannt.

So hatten sie beide ihre Gründe, diese Affäre geheim zu halten. Am Ende des Sommers war Thiel dann nach Hamburg gegangen und sie hatten noch eine Weile in einem losen Briefkontakt gestanden. Dann, nachdem er nach Berlin gezogen war, hatte es sich auf eine Karte zu Weihnachten reduziert, bis es dann ganz eingeschlafen war.

Und jetzt standen sie sich unvermutet an einer Leiche gegenüber und Thiel erwartete wohl nähere Auskünfte von ihm. Er zwang seine Gedanken in die Gegenwart zurück. „Hast du zufällig gehört, dass Erna von Waldenstein-Lippe gestorben ist? Sie war meine Tante und ich bin wegen der Beerdigung hier.“

„Allerdings habe ich davon gehört.“ Thiel sah so aus, als wollte er noch etwas hinzufügen, was er aber nicht tat. Er nickte kurz, dann ging er neben der Leiche in die Hocke und fragte: „Hast du was angefasst?“

„Nein! Ich habe nur ihren Puls an der Halsschlagader gefühlt und sie zur Sicherheit herumgedreht. Aber sie ist tot.“

„Was du nicht sagst.“ Thiel musterte den Griff des Messers genauer. „Wir müssen auf den Polizeifotografen warten, ehe wir hier etwas verändern.“

Boerne zeigte auf das Messer. „Eines kann ich dir schon mit Sicherheit sagen: Der Angreifer hat von oben nach unten zugestochen, er muss also größer als sie gewesen sein. Der Münsteraner Rechtsmediziner wird umgehend meine Aussage bestätigen, sofern er denn über einen IQ knapp über dem einer Stubenfliege verfügt.“

„Wir haben nur ein Problem“, sagte Thiel mit einem kleinen Seufzer.  
„Inkompetenz?“, fragte Boerne. „Oh, davon kann ich dir ein Lied singen. Wir hatten mal diesen Fall, in dem der Mörd…“  
„Sie ist, oder besser war, die Rechtsmedizinerin“, unterbrach Thiel ihn und zeigte mit einem Finger auf die Tote.  
„Oh. Das ist in der Tat sehr misslich.“

Thiel erhob sich und bedeutete Boerne dasselbe zu tun, da in diesem Moment das Team der Spurensicherung und der Polizeifotograf eingetroffen waren. Der Hauptkommissar sprach mit den Neuankömmlingen, gab Anweisungen, beantwortete Fragen und sprach in sein Handy.

Boerne hatte genug Zeit ihn unauffällig zu mustern. Er war noch genauso … Arbeiterklasse wie damals. All die Jahre und der regelmäßige Verdienst hatten seine Kleidung nicht besser, teurer, oder geschmackvoller werden lassen. Noch immer waren die Taschen ausgebeult, die Hose wurde nur halbherzig von einem Gürtel gehalten. Aus dem muskulösen Fußballspieler von einst war jemand geworden, der Fußball bestimmt nur noch vor dem Bildschirm genoss oder allenfalls am Kicker spielte. Die Jahre waren längst nicht so freundlich mit Thiel wie mit ihm umgegangen, stellte Boerne mit Genugtuung fest.

Aber Thiels Hände, als er jetzt behutsam die Jacke der Toten zurückschlug, um die Innentasche zu untersuchen, waren noch genauso … aufregend wie damals. Sagte man nicht, Geruchs- und Tastsinn hielten die Erinnerungen am längsten? Das musste wohl stimmen, denn plötzlich konnte er die Hände wieder auf seiner Haut spüren. Wie sie mit traumwandlerischer Sicherheit all die Stellen fanden, die ihn atemlos machten. Ihn für Momente seine Contenance verlieren und ihn nur noch fühlen ließen. Genießen ließen. Ihn in einen Zustand versetzen, wie es sonst nur die aufwühlende Musik der Opern Wagners konnte.  
Nein, besser. Tiefer. Verwirrender.

Als Boerne spürte, dass ihn die Erinnerungen in einen inakzeptablen Zustand zu versetzen drohten, rief er sich zur Ordnung. Er straffte sich und trat auf Thiel zu. „Ich könnte die Autopsie vornehmen. Von Kollege zu verstorbener Kollegin sozusagen. Dann wüssten wir auch, ob es noch andere Unregelmäßigkeiten gegeben hat, außer diesem Einstich, der die höchstwahrscheinlich die Vena cava superior getroffen hat.“

Der Hauptkommissar überlegte kurz, dann stimmte er zu und ließ Boerne von der Polizei zum Rechtsmedizinischen Institut geleiten, wohin auch der Leichnam gebracht wurde.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Drei Stunden später konnte Professor Boerne der Polizei das Ergebnis verkünden: Frau Dr. Christiane Mauermann war wirklich an dem Messerstich verstorben, der von einem Mann oder einer sehr großen Frau ausgeführt worden sein musste. Da genau das große Blutgefäß getroffen worden war, war sie schnell ihren Wunden erlegen. Andere Vorerkrankungen zeigten, dass sie nicht gerade sehr gesundheitsbewusst gelebt hatte, aber ein paar Jahre wären ihr noch vergönnt gewesen.

„Hatte sie Feinde?“, erkundigte sich Boerne bei Thiel und Nadeshda.  
„Mehr als Freunde“, meinte Nadeshda. „Sie war nicht gerade bekannt dafür, mit ihren Mitarbeitern und Kollegen nett umzugehen. Auch bei der Polizei ist sie oft angeeckt mit ihrer kompromisslosen Art.“  
„Dann ist der Fall doch klar“, meinte Boerne. „Alberich war’s.“  
„Wer ist Alberich?“, fragte Thiel mit einem Stirnrunzeln.  
„Die kleinwüchsige Assistentin, die mit mir die Autopsie gemacht hat.“  
„Frau Haller?“, fragte Nadeshda mit großen Augen.

„Kann sein, dass sie so heißt, sie hat mich in ihrer Art an den tyrannischen Zwergenkönig der Nibelungen erinnert. Was mich dazu bringt, habt ihr mal den „Ring“ in der Inszenierung von Patrice Chéreau gesehen? Einfach phantastisch! Placido Domingo war zwar nicht gerade der germanische Held, den man sich gemeinhin vorstellt, aber e…“

„Nee. Absolut unmöglich“, unterbrach Thiel ihn. „Frau Haller würde so etwas niemals tun.“  
„Aber sie hat die ganze Zeit Widerworte gegeben“, wandte Boerne ein.  
„Das bescheinigt guten Menschenverstand, macht sie aber nicht zur Hauptverdächtigen“, erklärte Thiel knapp.

Nadeshda schob Thiel eine Mappe rüber. „Die Kollegen sind noch an der Auswertung der Videoüberwachungsbänder aus dem Foyer, aber so wie es aussieht, scheint jemand, der sich damit auskennt, daran herummanipuliert zu haben. Das Band von den Aufzügen zeigt die Aufnahmen von vor ein paar Tagen, statt von heute. Was dem Wachmann aber nicht aufgefallen ist, da er ja die ganze Zeit Bewegungen auf dem Video verfolgen konnte. Ansonsten gibt es keine weiteren Spuren, die Hotelangestellten werden alle noch befragt.“

Thiel schaute auf die Uhr. „Es ist schon nach zehn, wir sollten uns alle ein paar Stunden aufs Ohr hauen und morgen weitermachen. In welchem Hotel übernachtest du?“, fragte er Boerne.  
„Ich habe kein Hotel reserviert, da ich direkt nach der Beerdigung zurückfahren wollte“, meinte Boerne. „Aber ich habe hier in Münster ein Haus geerbt, ich könnte …“

„Haben Sie den Schlüssel dazu?“, erkundigte sich Nadeshda.  
„Nein, das habe ich nicht, aber ich kann den Notar anrufen.“  
„Lass mal lieber, der wird das sicher nicht so gut finden, wenn du ihn jetzt rausklingelst. Du kannst mit zu mir kommen“, bot Thiel an. „Bist du mit dem Auto da?“  
„Ja.“  
„Gut, dann nehmen wir deinen Wagen. Nacht, Nadeshda.“  
„Nacht, Chef.“

Als sie in Boernes Porsche Platz genommen hatten, nannte Thiel die Adresse seiner Wohnung.  
„Was? Das ist das Haus, das mir Tante Erna hinterlassen hat!“, rief Boerne.  
„Na klasse. Das heißt, du bist mein neuer Vermieter“, stöhnte Thiel. „Frau von Waldenstein-Lippe gehörte die Wohnung direkt gegenüber von meiner.“  
„Na, dann wollen wir mal sehen, ob du mein Eigentum gut gepflegt hast“, verkündete Boerne als er mit Thiel dessen Wohnung betrat.

Nach mehreren kritischen Anmerkungen bezüglich der Pflege des Fußbodens und etlichen Tipps zum richtigen Lüften, die auf nicht allzu viel Gegenliebe trafen, richtete sich Boerne auf dem Sofa ein, da er Thiel nicht hatte überreden können, ihm das Bett zu überlassen.

„Du bist noch genauso ein eingebildetes Ekel wie damals“, verkündete Thiel, ehe er in seinem Schlafzimmer verschwand.

\---------------------------------------------------

Am nächsten Morgen war die Münsteraner Polizei in dem Fall noch nicht viel weiter gekommen. Auf dem Messer waren keine Fingerabdrücke, aber der eingravierte Schriftzug, stellte eine Verbindung zu einem weiteren Hotel in Münster her, dem „Domhotel“.

„Warum wird sie im ‚Fürstenhof’ mit einem Messer aus dem ‚Domhotel’ ermordet?“, erkundigte sich Boerne.  
„Das versuchen wir noch herauszufinden“, erklärte Nadeshda. „Die Polizei durchsucht gerade ihre Wohnung.“  
„Was wollte sie überhaupt im ‚Fürstenhof’, wenn sie doch in Münster wohnte?“, fragte Boerne weiter.  
„Das haben wir geklärt“, meinte Thiel. „Sie wollte sich von ihrer Cousine verabschieden, die dort ein paar Tage gewohnt hat. Das ist alles ganz wasserdicht.“  
„Also muss ihr jemand in den ‚Fürstenhof’ gefolgt sein.“  
„So sieht es zurzeit aus. Wir wissen aber nicht aus welchem Grunde. Denn zwischen ‚nicht mögen’ und ‚umbringen’ liegen ja noch mal Welten“, gab Nadeshda mit einem Seitenblick auf Boerne zu bedenken.

„Ich werde erneut in die Rechtsmedizin gehen und weitere Examinationen vornehmen, für die gestern keine Zeit war. Vielleicht finde ich noch einen Hinweis. Ich sage immer: Wer noch nicht eingeäschert ist, hat noch eine Chance auf Aufklärung“, verkündete Boerne.

Er führte dort akribische Untersuchungen auf alles möglich durch, selbst wenn die Chancen nur gering waren, dass er fündig wurde. Aber er liebte Gründlichkeit und er wollte dem Hauptkommissar zeigen, was die Forensik alles zu erreichen vermochte, wenn sie von einem Experten wie ihm gehandhabt wurde. Leider ergaben seine zusätzlichen Maßnahmen keine neuen Anhaltspunkte und so nahm sich Boerne, nachdem Frau Haller sich in die Mittagspause verabschiedet hatte, die Akten der Fälle vor, an denen Dr. Mauermann zuletzt gearbeitet hatte.  
Vielleicht lag der Schlüssel zu dem Mord ja dort irgendwo versteckt? Es stimmte nicht, dass Leichen nicht sprechen konnten, sie sprachen sogar sehr deutlich zu einem, wenn man ihre Sprache entziffern konnte. Er las von einem Autounfall, einem Brandopfer und einer Vergiftung mit Digitalis. Auf dem Tisch seiner Ex-Kollegin waren Strangulierungsopfer und Erschossene, Selbstmörder und schlichte Herzinfarkte gelandet. Aber keiner der Fälle zeichnete sich durch irgendwelche Außergewöhnlichkeiten aus, die ihn stutzig werden ließen. Dr. Mauermann hatte ordentlich, wenn auch nicht gerade inspiriert gearbeitet. Alte Schule, ohne das gewisse Händchen für Finesse, das einen Spitzenmann wie ihn auszeichnete.

Müde rieb sich Boerne die Augen und als er die Brille wieder gerade rückte, vermeinte er einen schnell huschenden Schatten, der sich in dem metallenen Lampenschirm spiegelte, gesehen zu haben. Er erhob sich. Hirngespinste. Die Toten waren tot. Er sollte wohl besser sehen, dass er etwas in seinem Magen bekam, er hatte schon Scheinwahrnehmungen.

Doch in dem Moment war der schwarze Schatten hinter ihm, und Boerne gelang es gerade noch, sich halb herumzudrehen und instinktiv den rechten Arm zu einem Block hochzureißen. Sein Angreifer ließ sich davon nicht beirren und warf sich mit vollem Gewicht gegen ihn. Boerne wich zwangsläufig zwei, drei Schritte zurück und schützte sein Gesicht vor den nächsten Hieben, die auf ihn niederprasselten. Aber er hatte ja nicht umsonst fünf Jahre Karate gemacht und den grünen Gürtel! Zwischen zwei Schlägen nahm er die klassische Abwehrhaltung ein und blockte die nächsten Schläge recht effektiv.

Da begann sein Angreifer unfair zu spielen und zog ein Messer aus der Tasche seines Kapuzenpullis. Er bedrängte Boerne, der wich weiter zurück, wurde dann aber von dem Seziertisch in seinem Rücken gestoppt. Der Kapuzenpullimann, denn der Statur war es einwandfrei ein Mann, benutzte das Messer als Stichwaffe und verletzte Boerne am Arm. „Ah!“ Eine Schockwelle von Schmerz und Unglauben durchraste Boerne. So etwas konnte doch nicht ihm, doch nicht am helllichten Tag passieren!

„Verflucht, was wollen Sie?“, schrie er aufgebracht und mit einem Unterton von Furcht, den er nicht aus der Stimme heraushalten konnte. „Wer sind Sie?“  
„Ich will Matzke“, fauchte der andere Mann.

Boernes Gedanken überschlugen sich. Matzke? Wer oder was sollte das sein? Und warum suchte der Typ das hier in der Pathologie? Oh, Grundgütiger, zum ersten Mal kam Boerne der Gedanke, dass ‚Matzke’ der Grund sein könnte, dass Dr. Mauermann tot war! Sicher war sein Angreifer, der erneut versuchte ihn mit dem Messer zu verletzen, kein Freak, den es anmachte ausgerechnet Pathologen zu töten. Wenngleich es natürlich Nekrophile gab für die die Pathologie, so etwas wie das Schlaraffenland sein musste. Aber nein, davon wollte er jetzt mal nicht ausgehen.

Also war Matzke wahrscheinlich eine Person. Eine tote Person. Eine tote Person, die hier in einem der Schubfächer herumlag. Matzke, Matzke – oh, Gott, ja, er hatte in den Akten davon gelesen! Gerade eben erst. Matthias Matzke, das war der Verkehrsunfall, der vor zwei Tagen hereingekommen war und dessen Obduktion noch nicht ganz beendet war!

Boerne tastete mit einer Hand hinter sich, irgendetwas musste doch auf dem Seziertisch liegen, das er als Waffe verwenden konnte. Mit der anderen Hand wehrte er währenddessen noch einmal einen Messerstich ab. Nur sehr unzureichend allerdings, denn im nächsten Moment jagte ein heftiger Schmerz durch sein linkes Handgelenk und er sah, dass er einen langen, blutenden Schnitt hatte. Das versetzte ihm einen solchen Adrenalin-Stoß, dass er den Angreifer mit einem überraschenden Tritt wegkatapultieren konnte Während der Eindringling sich wutschnaubend wieder aufrappelte, brachte sich Boerne hinter dem Seziertisch in Sicherheit und ergriff rasch das Skalpell, mit dem er zuletzt gearbeitet hatte.

Er musste auf Zeit spielen, den anderen ablenken, und darauf hoffen, dass jemand zufällig vorbeikam. Oder eventuell könnte er auch versuchen an sein Handy zu gelangen, aber zuerst einmal war Ablenkung angesagt. „Sehen Sie, guter Mann, man kann doch über alles reden. Ich denke, Matzke ist einer unserer Gäste, nicht wahr?“

„Quatsch nicht rum“, knurrte der andere und versuchte mit ein paar raschen Schritten um den Tisch an Boerne zu gelangen. Der wich zur anderen Seite aus und so zirkelten sie um den Tisch herum.

Weiter ablenken, er musste den Mann mit Reden hinhalten. „Wir können doch jetzt einfach nachsehen, in welcher Schublade ihr Freund liegt und da…“

„Er ist nicht mein Freund.“

„Auch kein Problem. Ich verstehe ebenfalls völlig, wenn man nach seinen Feinden schauen will. Sich vergewissern, ob sie auch wirklich tot sind, zum Beispiel.“ Er ließ sein Gegenüber keine Sekunde aus den Augen. „Nein, wirklich.“ Jetzt die Mafia oder Cosa Nostra zu erwähnen, war wohl nicht so ganz klug, falls der Kapuzenmann genau dem anderen Verein, oder womöglich dem chinesischen Pendant angehörte. Also lieber etwas Geschichtliches, da war man auf der sicheren Seite. „Ich wette, Caligula oder Nero haben es nicht anders gemacht. Oder nehmen Sie Rasputin. Ich habe da neulich eine sehr interessante Biographie gelesen …“

In dieser Sekunde hechtete sein Gegenspieler mit einem gewagten Satz über den Seziertisch und griff wutenbrannt erneut an. Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde erinnerte sich Boerne an seine Fechtstunden. Er war schließlich immer einer der Besten gewesen, auch wenn seine jetzige Waffe nur sehr unzureichend war. Aber wahrscheinlich ergab ein Skalpell gegen ein Messer wieder so etwas wie ausgleichende Gerechtigkeit.

Er ließ seine Hand mit der Stichwaffe vorschnellen und, tatsächlich, er erwischte seinen Gegner am Arm. Der schrie auf und stach voller Wut mit seinem Messer erneut zu. Drosch jetzt ohne Finesse auf Boerne ein, der auch schnell alle Regeln über Bord warf und in einer raschen Abfolge von Parieren und Riposten versuchte, sein Gegenüber in Bedrängnis zu bringen.

Beide Männer keuchten laut, fochten unerbittlich und so wurden sie von dem Ruf: „Polizei! Keine Bewegung!“ völlig überrascht. Das Deckenlicht erstrahlte plötzlich, und für einen Moment geblendet erstarrten sie in ihrer Bewegung. Das reichte den ankommenden Polizisten, um den Eindringling zu entwaffnen. Boerne ließ sein Skalpell ohne Aufforderung fallen und nahm sicherheitshalber die Hände hoch.

„Verdammt, was glaubst du denn, was du hier tust?“, polterte Hauptkommissar Thiel, der jetzt ebenfalls die Waffe herunternahm, nachdem er sah, dass seine Kollegen den Angreifer überwältigt hatten.

„Glaubst du, ich lasse mich erstechen, ohne mich zur Wehr zu setzen?“, verteidigte sich Boerne leicht empört und drehte seinen verletzten Arm so, dass er die Schnittwunde näher begutachten konnte. Er angelte nach einem Stück Mull und presste es auf die Verletzung. Leicht verspätet kam ihm ein Gedanke: „Wieso ist die Polizei so passend angerückt?“

„Das hast du Frau Haller zu verdanken. Als sie nach ihrer Mittagspause hier ankam, hörte sie hier drinnen Stimmen und Kampfgeräusche und hat sofort die Polizei benachrichtigt.“

„Sie hätten mir ruhig zur Hilfe kommen können“, beschwerte sich Boerne bei Frau Haller, die zu ihm getreten war und ihm einen Pflasterstreifen über seinen provisorischen Verband klebte.

„Sie wollten doch wohl nicht von einem Nibelungenzwerg gerettet werden, oder?“, fragte Frau Haller pointiert. „Ich dachte für Ihr Ego wäre es besser, wenn das die Polizei macht.“ Mit einem Zwinkern, das ihren Worten die Spitze nahm, verarztete sie auch noch den Schnitt an seinem Arm.

Nibelungen? Da hatte wohl jemand geplaudert! Dozierend begann Boerne: „Ich ha…“

„Du wolltest dich bedanken, oder?“, fiel ihm Thiel ins Wort. „Du könntest dich auch als Erstes entschuldigen. Das liegt bei dir.“

„In Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass ich in dem zurückliegenden Kampf nicht unerhebliche Verletzungen davon getragen habe…“, versuchte Boerne sich zu drücken.

Er kam aber nicht weiter, da Thiel ihn noch einmal aufforderte: „Wir warten. Komm schon. Wäre Frau Haller nicht so umsichtig gewesen, könnten deine Verletzungen noch ernster sein.“

„Also danke sehr“, meinte Boerne widerstrebend. „Und was…“

„Chef!“, stürmte Nadeshda herein. „Der Verhaftete ist derselbe Mann, den wir auch auf dem Überwachungsvideo aus der Tiefgarage haben.“

„Gut. Nehmt ihn mit auf die Dienststelle, ich komme mit Professor Boerne gleich nach.“

Nachdem alle den Raum verlassen hatten, nahm Thiel Boernes verletzte Hand in seine. „Mensch, du hast mir einen Schrecken eingejagt“, knurrte er. „Du hättest drauf gehen können.“

„Ich hatte die Sache völlig unter Kontrolle“, erwiderte Boerne und versuchte das Zittern seiner Hand zu stoppen, in dem er sie mit seiner zweiten stabilisierte. Es war knapp gewesen, so verdammt knapp, aber er würde nicht zugeben, wie froh er gewesen war, als die Polizei reingestürmt war. „Ich hätte ihn oh…“

„Scheiße, Mann.“ Thiel packte Boerne mit einer Hand im Nacken und zog ihn so nah heran, dass sich ihre Stirn berührte. „Versuch nie wieder den Helden zu spielen!“

Das war ungerecht, er hatte doch gar keine andere Wahl gehabt!

Aber er als er seinen Mund öffnete, um sich zu beschweren, pressten sich Thiels Lippen auf seine. Als er Thiels Zunge gegen seine drücken spürte, explodierte ein Erinnerungsmix in seinem Kopf. Ja, so hatte es sich angefühlt. So gut. So verdammt gut. Thiel schmeckte immer noch wie der Sommer vor so vielen Jahren. Wie frisch geschnittenes Gras und lauwarme Badeseen, laue Nächte unter einem grandiosem Sternenhimmel, bis sie ein Gewitter in eine alte Scheune vertrieben hatte, wo sie den Donner genutzt hatten, um ihre heiseren Schreie zu überdecken. Und Thiel hatte immer noch die Macht, ihn binnen kürzester Zeit in einen hormongesteuerten Teenager zu verwandeln. Ein angenehmer Schauder durchraste ihn, von seinem Kopf ausgehend, breitete sich durch den ganzen Körper aus. Irgendwer stöhnte, vielleicht er, vielleicht beide, und hungrig verschlang er jeden Kuss, den Thiel ihm gab.

Eine warme Flut von Begehren überschwemmte ihn und er musste mehr Haut spüren, direkten Kontakt haben. Nähe. Er ließ seine Hand auf Thiels Taille gleiten, schob und zerrte das Hemd zur Seite und seine Finger glitten über weniger Muskeln und mehr weiche Haut als er in Erinnerung hatte, aber das war egal. Neue Eindrücke überdeckten alte und es war nicht schlechter, nur anders. Vielleicht erwachsener, auch wenn Boerne im Moment dasselbe Kribbeln verspürte, das er für immer mit diesem Abschnitt seiner Jugend verband und seither vergeblich gesucht hatte. Und plötzlich hatte er es wieder.

Versuchsweise bewegte er seinen Unterleib gegen Thiels und es war fast zu viel. Er schnappte nach Luft und kämpfte gegen seine Erregung an. Ja, das war zu viel. Auf jeden Fall zu viel für ein angemessenes Wiedersehen. Das er auf gar keinen Fall in einem Raum voller Leichen begehen wollte. Nicht, wenn sie doch praktischerweise zwei Wohnungen hatten, die direkt nebeneinander lagen. Sie könnten entweder in seine Wohnung oder in … seit wann dachte er eigentlich daran, dass diese geerbte Wohnung *seine* Wohnung war? Schließlich war sein Zuhause Berlin. Das auf einmal seltsam weit weg und auch leer schien.

Thiel schien bezüglich der Örtlichkeit wohl zu ähnlichen Erkenntnissen wie er gekommen zu sein, denn er machte einen Schritt zurück. „Wir sollten erst den Fall zu Ende bringen“, sagte er fast unwirsch.

„Mach du das. Ich hole mir derweil den Schlüssel von dem Notar und heute Abend lade ich dich zum Essen bei mir ein, abgemacht?“

Thiel stopfte sein Hemd in die Hose zurück. „Ist gut.“

Gemeinsam verließen sie das Rechtsmedizinische Institut. Boerne setzte Thiel noch an der Polizei ab, ehe er den Notar anrief.

\---------------------------------------------------

„Wir haben den Fall geklärt“, verkündete Thiel am Abend, während er Boerne in der Küche eine Flasche Wein hinstreckte. „Hier. War der teuerste im Regal, muss also gut sein.“

Boerne verschob sein Urteil auf später und fragte: „Und wie steht der Festgenommene jetzt mit diesem Matzke in Verbindung?“

„Matzke ist einer seiner Drogenkuriere. Er hat den Stoff geschluckt. Dein Angreifer hatte  
vermutet, dass die Mauermann bereits das Rauschgift gefunden hatte und wollte es von ihr zurückhaben. Er hat sie einschüchtern wollen und dabei hat er sie erstochen. Er arbeitet im ‚Domhotel’, daher das Messer.“

„Sie war mit der Obduktion noch nicht fertig, in ihren Berichten ist nichts von Drogen vermerkt“, steuerte Boerne bei, der den Wein in zwei Gläser goss.

„Also hat er sie völlig umsonst getötet. Und dich hat er angegriffen, weil er vermutete, dass du entweder auch damit etwas zu tun hast, oder kurz davor standest, das Rauschgift zu entdecken.“

„Geht es bei euch in Münster in der Pathologie immer so spannend zu?“, erkundigte sich Boerne und reichte Thiel ein Glas.

„Erst seit du da bist“, versicherte ihm Thiel, um sofort hinterher zu schieben: „Was gibt’s zu essen?“

„Italienische Gemüsesuppe, Lachs-Lasagne und Tiramisù.“ Boerne packte die Sachen, die er beim nobelsten Feinkostgeschäft der Stadt bestellt hatte, aus, und stellte sie auf den Tisch.

„Kann man die später noch mal warm machen?“, wollte Thiel wissen.

Boerne wackelte unentschieden mit dem Kopf. „Ja. Aber das Aroma …“

„Ist mir schnurzpiepegal“, unterbrach Thiel und packte Boerne an seiner Krawatte.

Das war ein sehr überzeugendes Argument. „Wenn du das so siehst …“

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Boerne erwachte, weil die Sonne ihm direkt ins Gesicht schien. Es war warm und ein schwerer Arm lag über seiner Taille. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde war es wieder Sommer und er war Anfang zwanzig – dann war er in der Gegenwart zurück und der angesehene Professor. Er räkelte sich genüsslich in die Umarmung und die Wärme des Mannes hinter ihm hinein.

Ja, sie waren dann irgendwann noch einmal zu der Lasagne gekommen, nachdem sie eine ganz andere Art von Hunger gestillt hatten. Nach ein paar anfänglichen Ungeschicklichkeiten, weil der Körper des anderen nicht mehr ganz das war, was sie in Erinnerung hatten, war die Sicherheit zurückgekehrt. Sie hatten schnell zur alten Vertrautheit zurückgefunden. Es war genauso – nein noch besser gewesen – als er es in Erinnerung gehabt hatte.

Denn gestern Nacht war kein Element des Sich-schuldig-Fühlens dabei gewesen. Sie waren erwachsen, sie konnten tun und lassen, was sie wollten. Die Zeiten hatten sich geändert. Ein homosexueller Hauptkommissar war nicht mehr undenkbar. Mit wem ein renommierter Professor ins Bett stieg hatte sowieso niemanden zu interessieren. Sie waren freier, als sie sich vor fast zwanzig Jahren gefühlt hatten. Und wenn sie im selben Haus wohnten, aber zwei getrennte Wohnungen hatten, konnte sowieso …

Überrascht, ja fast geschockt, hielt Boerne in seinen Überlegungen inne. Was geisterten denn da für Szenarien von trauter Zweisamkeit durch sein Hirn? Was war nach nur zwei Tagen aus der Villa am See geworden? Wie konnte irgendetwas in so kurzer Zeit so rapide an Reiz verlieren?

Die starken Arme zogen ihn noch etwas näher und er spürte warmen Atem in seinem Nacken. Ein genuscheltes „Moin“, drang an sein Ohr.

Andererseits – wann war er das letzte Mal so geweckt worden? Wann hatte es sich das letzte Mal so richtig angefühlt? Vielleicht war Münster doch nicht so übel? Zumal sie gerade eine geeignete Stelle frei hatten und sicher mit Kusshand eine Koryphäe wie ihn einstellten. Leiter der Gerichtsmedizin und nicht nur Stellvertreter. Würde sich gut auf seiner Visitenkarte machen.

Warme, kundige Hände glitten über seine Oberschenkel und bewegten sich auf seine Körpermitte zu, während etwas unverkennbar Hartes gegen seinen Hintern rieb.

Er stöhnte leise auf und wollte mehr davon, viel mehr. Wollte das überwältigende Gefühl vom Vorabend zurück haben.

Und, ja, ja … ein Theater gab in Münster auch … oh, Gott, das fühlte sich verboten gut an … und bestimmt grasten keine Kühe auf dem Golfplatz … clevere Finger umfassten ihn und … eine Wohnung hatte er auch schon … da, ja, genau da, genau so … und der Parkplatz direkt vor dem Haus … und ... und … er würde später weiter darüber nachdenken …

 

\--------ENDE------

@Antares, April 2013

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Sommertag](https://archiveofourown.org/works/913170) by [cricri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri)




End file.
